


R v Innit [2020] DSMPSC 002

by Kayoi1234



Series: The Court Cases of Dream SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtroom Drama, Gen, Post Election, Post Fesival, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: "Catchwords:CRIMINAL LAW – Young Person(s) – terrorism – murder – forced under duress – trial by judge alone – accused of being an accessory before the fact to 10 counts of murder – felt threatened in home base – larceny concerning skeleton horse."The Trial of Tommy Innit - Post Festival Attack
Series: The Court Cases of Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973734
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	R v Innit [2020] DSMPSC 002

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very much based on the Australian Court System because that's the only one I've read actual cases from so some things may not line up to the American or UK versions of Court and trial. Probably read best on a computer. And yes it's tommy's turn.
> 
> Resources Used:  
> [ NSW Caselaw ](https://www.caselaw.nsw.gov.au/)  
> [ Crimes Act 1900 (NSW)](https://www.legislation.nsw.gov.au/view/html/inforce/current/act-1900-040)  
> [ Children (Criminal Proceedings) Act 1987 (NSW) ](http://classic.austlii.edu.au/au/legis/nsw/consol_act/cpa1987261/)  
> [ Young Offender's Act 1997 (NSW) ](https://www.legislation.nsw.gov.au/view/html/inforce/current/act-1997-054)

**Citation:** R v Innit [2020] DSMPSC 002

 **Hearing Date:** 17 October 2020

 **Jurisdiction** : Criminal Law

 **Before:** J Manifold

 **Decision:** Verdict of guilty of larceny.

Not guilty of Trespassing, Violation of Deportation Orders, conspiracy to commit a terrorist attack, terrorism and being an accessory before the fact to murder by reason of being under duress.

 **Catchwords:** CRIMINAL LAW – Young Person(s) – terrorism – murder – forced under duress – trial by judge alone – accused of being an accessory before the fact to 10 counts of murder – felt threatened in home base – larceny concerning skeleton horse.

 **Legislation Cited:** L’Manberg Declaration of Independence 2020 (L’MAN) s52

Criminal Code Act 2020 (DSMP) s35, 46

Young Persons (Criminal Proceedings) Act 2020 (DSMP) s32

Immigration and Temporary Visa Act 2020 (L’MAN) s34

 **Cases Cited** : R v Eret [2020] L’MANSC 001

R v Tubbo [2020] DSMPDC 001

R v Schlatt [2020] DSMPSC 001

 **Category:** Principal Judgement

 **Parties:** Regina (Crown)

Tommy Innit (Accused)

 **Representation:** Counsel:

G NotFound (Crown)

Purpled (Accused)

Solicitors:

Office of the Director of Public Prosecutions (Crown)

Legal Aid for Pogtopian Citizens (Accused)

 **File Number:** 2020/000002

**JUDGEMENT**

  1. This is a hearing to decide the judgement of Tommy Innit (The Accused), who has been found suspect of the indictable charges of being an accessory before the fact to murder, conspiracy to commit a terrorist attack, terrorism, larceny, trespassing and violation of deportation orders. The Accused pleads not guilty by reason of duress, except for larceny, which the accused pleads guilty.
  2. This trial is conducted without media presence nor Jury.
  3. The Crown has the duty to prove the accused guilt beyond the reasonable doubt.
  4. The accused has been suspect of violating deportation orders and trespassing multiple times, as seen on the 25 September and 14 October and 16 October 2020 and has been found on both Dream SMP and Manberg Territory.
  5. However, the accused has not been deported from Dream SMP, and no correct procedures have been followed following the deportation of Tommy Innit and Wilbur Soot, as outlined in Section 34 of the _Immigration and Temporary Visa Act 2020 (L’MAN)_. Furthermore, the accused was in possession of legally gained visas for the 25 September 2020 and 14 October 2020.
  6. I therefore conclude that the accused is not guilty of the charges of trespassing and violating deportation orders.
  7. The charges of accessory before the fact and terrorism still remain. The Crown Alleges, and must prove beyond reasonable doubt that the accused: 
    1. Had the intention to cause both death and grievous bodily harm to citizens with trinitrotoluene.
    2. Had known what Mr Soot’s intentions were.
    3. Had known his actions were wrong.
    4. That there was a way for the accused to refuse or not comply with Mr Soot’s plans.
  8. The Crown alleges that the accused was not under duress, but witness testimony from Mr Tubbo and Mr Blade refute this statement, with Mr Tubbo claiming that the accused was “as in much danger in Pogtopia as he would have been in Manberg.”
  9. The defence also maintains that Mr Soot had actively manipulated the accused into helping him with his plans.
  10. It is maintained that the accused had no intention of destroying nor harming the citizens of Manberg and Dream SMP, and was only willing to intimidate, but not cause harm.
  11. The defence maintains that the accused could not have refused or resisted Mr Soot’s commands as Soot was the leader of Pogtopia, and therefore the accused could not directly oppose Soot.
  12. There was an incident that had the accused trapped in a 2m by 4m by 2m room trapped under pistons. The accused had asked Soot for help but Soot had instead left the accused trapped. This event has been taken under consideration.
  13. Whilst the accused knew that their actions were wrong and therefore not morally correct, the defence maintains that the accused could not have resisted or changed Soot’s mind on his actions as stated above.
  14. However, the crown finds the accused suspect of larceny, after Mr Fundy reported that his skeleton horse was missing. The accused has already pleaded guilty to the offence, so I see no need to peruse the matter further.
  15. Per the judgement of the court, I find Tommy Innit not guilty of being an accessory before the fact to murder, terrorism and conspiracy. by reason of duress. I also find him not guilty of trespassing and violating deportation orders by reason of clerical error. I, however, do find him guilty of Larceny – but Mr Fundy is willing to not charge Mr Innit if Mr Innit returns the skeleton horse back to him.
  16. As per the _Young Persons (Criminal Proceedings) Act 2020 (DSMP),_ Records of this Trial will not be recorded in Mr Innit’s records in order to not impede any future Server Moves if he so wishes.



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://kayoi1234.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on Pillowfort [here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kayoi_1234)


End file.
